Une verte et un bientôt mûr pour l'asile
by kage ookami51
Summary: Avoir une casse pieds comme subordonnée entraîne forcément des inconvénients pour les nerfs, alors avoir Mashiro sous ses ordres, imaginez... recueil de one shots
1. Chapter 1

Ils sont pas à moi, de toutes façons, je saurais pas quoi en faire... sauf peut être me marrer ^^

* * *

Être taichô présentait quelques inconvénients, mais aussi pas mal d'avantages... Comme une grande salle de bain privée par exemple.

Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud après une rude journée et, bien qu'il y ait aussi les sources, un peu de calme et d'intimité étaient plus qu'appréciables de temps à autre, surtout quand on a pour fukutaichô une excitée, morfale, gamine et bruyante.

Elle avait passé sa journée à l'asticoter, à se plaindre pour rien si ce n'est la joie intense de le voir à deux doigts d'exploser. Heureusement, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser lors du débriefing de fin de mission, qu'elle esquivait toujours, pour cause de fringale ou sieste ou autre -ça fatigue et creuse d'être enquiquinante.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il commença à se dévêtir et prit la direction de la porte de la salle de bain.

-« J'savais qu't'étais un pervers, Kensei! »

Tel fut le cri qui l'accueillit à l'ouverture de la porte. Après une ou deux secondes de surprise, il se décida à réagir et à hurler sur la personne qui squattait sa baignoire.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Mashiro? C'est MA salle de bain alors ouste! »

La fukutaichô lui tira la langue comme réponse

-« T'es pas prêteur, baka Kensei! La mienne est en panne... » Geignit elle avec de grands yeux tristes. « Et puis, j'ai rien sur moi et mon shihakuso est mouillé....j'vais pas sortir com.. »

-« Casse...toi.. Mashiro...!! » Essaya de dire calmement le taichô, sans grand succès, en lui jetant son haut qu'il tenait toujours à la main avant de se retourner, les joues rouges. « Et met ça! »

La petite fukutaichô sortit de la baignoire, avec une petite moue tristoune, et se sécha avant d'enfiler la tenue de son chef.

-« Mais, euh! Y a pas de manches à ton truc, Kenseeiii! »

Vu qu'elle était pour ainsi dire habillée, Kensei la chopa par les épaules et la mit dehors avec un très gentil « dégage et rentre chez TOI! ».

Alors qu'il se mettait enfin dans l'eau, au calme, tranquille, il crut entendre des murmures où revenaient fréquemment des allusions à Mashiro sortant de chez lui en portant ses habits à lui et que ça faisait plusieurs fois déjà.

Soupirant d'être l'objet de racontars, ce qui durerait -si Mashiro ne relançait pas le sujet 'salle de bain' mine de rien- jusqu'à l'entrainement spécial de demain qui leur laisserait juste en tête la fatigue , Kensei avisa un flacon qui était là depuis quelques temps déjà

-« En même temps, j'aurais du me douter qu'il était pas à moi ce shampooing à l'abricot... »

* * *

Mashiro: je l'avais bien dit que c'était un baka pervers, mon ex taichô ^^

Kage-ookami: (tapote le crâne du vizard venu lui demander comment elle avait obtenu ses histoires puis règler son compte à son ex subordonnée) allons, c'est rien, c'est rien, t'as l'habitude, non?

Kensei: Justement! Et je refuse que ces idioties soient publiées!

Mashiro:(tire la langue)

Kage-ookami: euh... et vous,vous voulez d'autres bêtises mashirotiennes?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^

* * *

La neuvième division était connue pour sa fukutaichô survoltée, pour son taichô râleur, strict et peu diplomate, ainsi que pour l'équipe spéciale que celui-ci dirigeait au sein de sa division.

Officiellement, le nom de cette unité était une sorte de jeu de mot à partir de l'autre prononciation du nom de leur taichô et, à cause de la présence d'un six dans le nom, il était donc communément reconnu, même au sein de la neuvième, que cette équipe regroupait les 6 plus hauts gradés.

Officieusement, Kensei avait choisi d'écarter un de ceux-ci...enfin, plutôt une.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, même si Mashiro était une bonne combattante quand il le fallait et qu'elle était toujours prête à suivre son chef partout, elle représentait un inconvénient plus que majeur pour celui-ci... elle était absolument et irrémédiablement casse pieds!

Bien entendu, son nom était mentionné dans les rapports et elle les accompagnait parfois lors de certaines missions mais généralement, Kensei veillait à ce que Mashiro soit occupée ailleurs ou qu'elle ignore quand et où avait lieu la mission.

Cela sous entendait des réunions de briefing sans elle, et Kensei vérifiait donc, en se tenant à la porte, que seuls Eishima, Kasaki, Tôsen et Todô entraient et que Mashiro n'était nulle part en vue.

Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas défaut et une fois rassuré, Kensei parla de leur prochaine mission à ses subordonnés et, celle-ci requérant un minimum de préparation, leur demanda leurs idées éventuelles. Avant même que ces hommes n'aient pu lancer une idée, il vit du coin de l'œil une main se lever de dessous la table, suivie par une masse de cheveux verts.

-« Moi! J'ai une idée » S'exclama toute contente la fukutaichô, sous le regard blasé de son taichô. « mais je la dirais que si j'ai l'droit de venir! »

-« Ok, ok... promis... si tu me dis comment tu es entrée.. » Demanda Kensei, après un énième soupir, se disant que, ainsi, il aurait et comment l'empêcher de venir au briefing, et peut être un plan efficace.

-« Ben, par la porte!Mais avant toi... T'aurais été un taichô attentif, t'aurais examiné la salle! »

Alors que ses hommes le retenaient, il tenta de couper court à ses envies d'étranglement de fukutaichô en changeant de sujet.

-« Alors, ton idée? »

-« Faut qu'on prenne des ohâgi et des onigiri! »

Il y eut un long moment de flottement au sein de l'équipe, jusqu'à ce que Eishima réussisse à se remettre de sa surprise, les autres étaient ou encore en train de s'interroger ou en retenage de taichô.

-« Et... fukutaichô, ça a quoi à voir avec l'objectif de la mission? On ne peut pas.. »

-« Ben rien! » L'interrompit Mashiro avec un grand sourire. « Mais au moins, on mourra pas de faim en la faisant. »

À en juger par le regard de leur taichô, les shinigami se demandèrent si, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, il n'allait pas offrir leur fukutaichô en pâturage aux prochains hollow qu'ils devraient combattre...

* * *

Kensei: (gros gros gros soupir)

Mashiro:(tapote la tête de son ex chef en grignotant les onigiri offerts par une autrice ravie d'avoir ces petites anecdotes)

Kage ookami: euh... promis Kensei, j'essayerais d'en publier une où tu passes pas pour le dindon de la farce..^^' enfin, si les lecteurs sont ok...^^


	3. Chapter 3

à nouveau merci à ceux qui ont laissé des comm' ^^

* * *

Depuis ce matin, la 9è semblait en ébullition...non, leur taichô n'était ni de bonne humeur ni de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, non leur fukutaichô n'avait pas provoqué une bêtise dont elle avait le secret, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de mission importante de prévue. Non, il s'agissait tout bêtement d'un appareil venu du monde humain et un peu modifié par le bureau de recherche et développement technologique.

Et depuis ce matin, pas moyen de travailler tranquillement pour le kyuubantai taichô. Non seulement, personne ne travaillait ou même lui apportait les dossiers -qu'au moins quelqu'un bosse en attendant qu'il leur fasse regretter avec le prochain entrainement- mais en plus, ils faisaient un boucan de tous les hollows juste devant sa fenêtre.

Prenant les choses en main, Kensei sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le petit groupe où, ô surprise, il reconnaissait la chevelure de sa fukutaichô et ses cris de gamine devant un paquet de bonbons.

Dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Mashiro lui sauta au cou à grands renforts de « Kenseeeeiii » et une sorte de lumière l'aveugla momentanément. Il allait sortir Tachikaze quand sa fukutaichô éclata de rire.

-« Allons, baka Kensei, c'est pas une attaque! » Lui expliqua elle entre 2 fous rires, partagés par une bonne partie de la division. « C'est un truc qui fixe c'qui s'passe à un moment donné... et c'qui est dessus, ben ça bouge plus, comme ça, on peut toujours l'garder sous les yeux.»

Kensei, veine palpitante au front, chopa l'appareil fautif, ordonna à ses subordonnés de retourner à leur poste et plus vite que ça, et repartit dans son bureau en grommelant.

Quand il posa l'appareil, une sorte de bout de papier en sortit. Il le prit et le regarda en haussant les sourcils. C'était une image de lui et de Mashiro, tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait sauté dessus.

-« Ça reste tranquille sans bouger, hein? Ben pour une fois qu'elle sera pas horripilante...» Dit il, en rangeant la photo dans un tiroir de son bureau, avant de songer en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'image. « Et on peut le garder sous les yeux ... »

* * *

Kensei:(bouillonne légèrement en regardant l'autrice)

Kage ookami: ben quoi? tu passes pas pour le gars qui se fait toujours avoir dans celle-ci!

Kensei: c'était un exemple pour dire que Mashiro gagnait pas toujours! T'avais pas à l'écrire, baka!

Kage ookami: euh.. tu veux pas ranger Tachikage, stp?^^'

Mashiro: alors comme ça, t'as une photo de nous deux, Kensei?

Kensei:...(trouve subitement ses gants bien intéressants)

Kage ookami: lol (à ses lecteurs) je sais qu'elle était pas super mais bon... une petite review quand même?


	4. Chapter 4

Kensei: (a reussi à baillonner sa fukutaichô et garde un oeil sur l'autrice) on va faire simple! je ne suis pas mignon!!!

Kage ookami: merci à mes reviewers^^

* * *

D'ordinaire, 3 petits coups à sa porte de chambre ne suffisaient pas à le réveiller mais quand ils étaient assortis d'un « Kenseeeeeiiii » strident et répété sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre, bizarrement ça changeait du tout au tout.

-« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ENCORE? Mashiro? » Demanda en baillant le taichô de la 9è division, en ouvrant la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec sa subordonnée.

La dite fukutaichô le regarda avec une petite moue triste, en triturant ses doigts à travers ses longues manches.

-« Beeennnn... mon lit, il est cassé donc j'peux plus dormir... »

Kensei fut un instant tenté de refermer la porte aussi sec avec un « Et bien, ne dors plus! On verra ça demain! » dans l'espoir qu'elle serait trop fatiguée le lendemain pour lui casser les pieds mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'une excitée pareille , 1) avec ou sans sommeil serait enquiquinante et que 2)elle resterait devant sa porte à geindre, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne l'aider, même si un autre shinigami proposait son aide.

Songeant avant tout à garantir le reste de sa nuit de sommeil, Il lui dit qu'il allait voir ça et qu'en attendant que ça soit réparé, elle pouvait rester dans ses appartements, histoire officiellement de pouvoir se reposer et de ne pas prendre froid à rester dehors en pyjama, officieusement d'avoir la paix pendant qu'il réparerait.

Ce fut seulement quand il entra chez sa fukutaichô qu'il se souvient d'un point essentiel...Ils avaient tous des futon à même le sol ici, donc son lit ne pouvait pas être cassé!

Il retourna donc en grommelant chez lui, afin d'enguirlander Mashiro et de la mettre dehors pour continuer sa nuit, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il constata qu'elle avait déjà commencé à continuer la sienne, paisiblement installé sur le futon de son chef.

-« Irrécupérable... » Lança il, avant de s'installer à son tour dans un coin, en espérant réussir à dormir quand même.

Tout aurait pu se finir sans problème si le lendemain, Mashiro ne lui avait pas dit devant toute la division et à haute et intelligible à 3 kilomètres voix « ça aurait été plus confortable sur un futon à 2 places, Kensei le pervers! » en sortant de sa chambre, les cheveux et le vêtement en bataille.

Ça doit être à partir de ce jour que la 9è a réellement commencé à croire les « pervers » que leur fukutaichô disait à propos de leur taichô.

* * *

Kensei: il ne s'est rien passé! (baillonne 3 fois plus sa fukutaichô qui tentait de se détacher pour ajouter un truc)

Kage ookami: (à voix basse) c'est ce qu'ils disent tous... (tachikaze sous le nez) et ils ont raison de le dire ^^' n'est ce pas tout le monde?


	5. Chapter 5

Mashiro: bah, au moins parce que son lit est plus confortable que le mien^^ même maintenant... c'est de la triche!

Kensei: et comment tu sais que mon lit est confortable, espèce de casse pieds squatteuse?-_-

Mashiro(montre le commentaire de Keikoku sama) t'as vu, lui il est gentil avec moi et m'appelle mashiro chan et pas "hystérique", "chiante" ou autre (yeux tous tristes vers son taichô)

* * *

Pas de fukutaichô en vue... dans la plupart des divisions, le taichô s'en serait plaint mais pas à la 9è.

Pour Kensei, il n'y avait pas de moments plus tranquilles que quand Mashiro n'était pas dans ses jambes, alors il profitait de ce matin là pour terminer tous les dossiers en retard, retard dû àla dite disparue qui le faisait tellement sortir de ses gonds qu'il en prenait du retard, ainsi qu'une partie de la 9è, occupée à le retenir d'un fukutaichô-cide.

Il arrivait à la fin du premier quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, espérant se tromper sur l'origine du bruit mais une voix, censée être caverneuse, lui indiqua que non...

-« Kenseeeeiiii, c'est ta conscience qui te paaaarrrrllleee... »

Le taichô soupira et décida de continuer son travail coûte que coûte.

-« Et quelles sont les réclamations de ma ''conscience''? »

-« T'as pas honte de tyranniser autant ta pauvre petite fukutaichô adorée? Elle qui essaie toujours de te faire rire, de t'mettre de bonne humeur, etc. C'est dur tout c'boulot! »

-« Oh oui, c'est vrai que passer tout le reste de son temps à faire la sieste, piller les cuisines, et autres ne l'aide absolument pas à être reposée et à pouvoir bosser comme elle devrait le faire... »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle s'était assise par terre, à bouder les bras en croix, comme si ça allait lui faire retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Alors, pourquoi pas en profiter?

Il avait commencé le 3è dossier quand elle trouva à répliquer

-« Et si tu lui f'sais un bisou d'bonjour le matin, ça serait peut être plus motivant pour bosser, non? » Répliqua Mashiro, avec un grand sourire, en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son chef le court instant de blocage de celui-ci avant de planter une bise légère sous sa joue.

-« Ah, t'as vu? T'as pas dit non. »

Qu'est ce qui était le pire? Sa fausse conscience et ses idées débiles ou la vraie... qui trouvait que Mashiro n'avait peut être pas tort...

* * *

Kage ookami:j'avais renoncé à la mettre celle là mais vu qu'un certain ex taichô me menace plus... et qu'il est présentement occuppé à 1) se disputer avec son ex fukutaichô et 2) trouver un moyen de contrer un zanpa de feu, je peux ^^ rev...

Mashiro: Kenseeeeeiii,et ma bise du matin? je l'ai toujours pas! (sur le dos de son chef, tête penchée vers la sienne)

Kensei: au moins quand tu essayais d'avoir l'air triste, je pouvais t'ignorer...-_- (aux lecteurs) on brade les fukutaichô! qui en veut une en parfaite santé, hollow inclus, pas d'ennui possible, quand on l'a dans les pattes plus aucune journée ne sera tranquille....


	6. Chapter 6

Kage ookami: désolée du retard, j'ai subitement perdu mon texte... (jette un coup à l'ex taichô qui grogne dans un coin en retenant sa fukutaichô)

Mashiro: jaloux^^

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Muguruma Kensei ne tombait jamais malade. Certains avançaient que c'était parce qu'il était accro à son poste et qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre, même sa fukutaichô le remplace, même pour un jour, et que son corps réagissait en conséquence...

En fait, ils n'étaient peut être pas si éloignés que ça de la vérité...

Kensei était tombé UNE fois malade pendant qu'il occupait son poste et avait dû rester alité. Il avait demandé à Mashiro de le remplacer, se disant que même si elle était casse pieds, elle savait être professionnelle quand il le fallait.

Toute la journée s'était passée normalement, sans signe de problème ou d'agitations et quand il avait jeté un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre, il avait trouvé ses hommes à l'entrainement quotidien, et la fois suivante, sa fukutaichô en train de faire les dossiers.

Une fois guéri, il arriva donc au bureau d'assez bonne humeur et s'installa. Il lut rapidement les dossiers, faits à la mode Mashiro -reconnaissable entre mille à cause de la manière un peu enfantine de tourner les phrases-, mais tant qu'ils étaient faits, il n'allait pas non plus trop en exiger, puis s'attela à ses tâches de la journée. Alors qu'il lisait un ordre de mission, on toqua à sa porte et un livreur entra avec un paquet.

-« Les autres ont été déposés au reste de votre division selon les ordres reçus, Muguruma taichô. Voici le votre. » Dit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

Kensei, ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler l'homme, pris le paquet et l'ouvrit, après avoir fait signe au messager qu'il pouvait disposer.

Il en sortit une tenue bleu, avec un obi vert clair, ainsi qu'un haori, marqué comme il se doit du kanji kyuu mais d'une couleur entre le orange et le rose. Il tiqua un instant et repartit rapidement consulter les dossiers remplis par sa fukutaichô avant de dénicher le document qu'il lui fallait, un bon de commande de tenues... modifiées, pourrait on dire.

-« Alors, t'en penses quoi, Kensei? » Lui demanda, avec un grand sourire fière d'elle, Mashiro en entrant dans le bureau. « J'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper d'la redéco mais si tu veux, je peux l'faire maintenant. »

C'est à parti de ce jour que Kensei s'est juré que, même au seuil de la mort, il ne laissait plus jamais Mashiro seule aux commandes de la division!

* * *

Mashiro (chuchote à l'auteure) et encore, il m'a pas laissé lui faire une teinture^^

Kage ookami: il aurait été mignon les cheveux bleus ou violets ^^(n'en pense pas un mot mais Mashiro déteint sur elle niveau cassage de pieds) (à ses lecteurs) et vous, vous aimeriez quelle couleur pour Kensei? ^^ (se sauve en courant)


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps mais se faire courser par un ex taichô pour cause de foutage de tronche, c'est pas glop...

En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

Il devait l'avouer, la découverte de sa fukutaichô n'avait pas été entièrement une surprise... d'un côté, c'est vrai qu'en voyant le nom sur le papier, cela ne lui avait rien dit mais quand il avait vu les cheveux verts et la moue de la personne devant lui, ça avait fait remonter dans sa mémoire des faits pénibles...

Il était en dernière année à l'académie et une de ses tâches durant son temps libre étaient de garantir les entraînements et autres des 1ere année. Non pas qu'il avait l'âme d'un bon samaritain mais une sombre histoire de tenage de tête à un professeur en tort l'y avait forcé.

Il regardait donc tout en marchant la feuille qui disait où il devait retrouver ses étudiants ainsi que les exercices sur lesquels les faire bosser.

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez vous, il vit une sorte d'attroupement autour d'un truc vert, et se précipita, histoire d'empêcher une hypothétique bagarre. Il découvrit alors que le ''truc'' vert était une petite jeune fille et que le reste du groupe semblait lui en vouloir.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas qui était en tort entre l'une et les autres, il s'interposa devant le jeune femme, la repousse légèrement derrière lui d'une main.

-« Y a un souci, les gamins? » Demanda il avec un ton peu amène.

L'un des jeune gens prit son courage à 2 mains face au redoutable 6ème année et dit:

-« Elle se fout de nous, m'nsieur... alors qu'elle aussi est là pour des leçons, comme nous! »

-« Et ça justifie de se mettre à...huit gars contre une petite? Si t'es pas capable de rester calme face aux affronts sans importance, alors oui, t'es pas bien fort...» S'exclama il avec mauvaise humeur. « Allez! Au terrain d'entraînement et que ça saute! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers la dite petite.

-« Alors comme ça, tu te penses plus forte que les autres? » Dit il en haussant un sourcil, fixant durement la gamine, pas impressionnée pour 2 sous. « T'es aussi en difficulté, alors te la ramène pas, ok? »

Il commença alors à tourner les talons pour rejoindre les étudiants quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de parer in extrémis un coup de pied plutôt puissant, surtout venant d'une jeune femme aussi chétive que son adversaire.

-« Tu vois que j'suis pas en difficulté » Lança joyeusement la gamine. « C'est juste que j'aime pas trop m'battre à l'épée, alors j'fais autrement. »

Un mini combat s'engagea entre les 2, Kensei ne faisant juste que se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'en voulant parer, il n'avait pas prévu que son adversaire écarterait sa jambe. Résultat, son poing passa à quelques mm du corps de la demoiselle dont le pied s'écrasa sur sa joue.

Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre et allait se mettre à gueuler sur la fille comme quoi « c'est bon maintenant, elle va rejoindre les autres, y en a marre de ses conneries! », quand il vit qu'elle le regardait avec de petites larmes aux coin des yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à pleurnicher.

-« Tu d'vrais avoir honte d'frapper une fille! » Cria elle suffisamment fort pour être entendue des autres.

Il allait lui dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas touchée quand il entendit les étudiants se plaindre qu'on leur donnait des profs sadiques et violents, etc. Après de longues minutes qui eurent rapidement raison de sa patience, Kensei réussit enfin à les faire aller s'entraîner quand, au moment où la gamine passa devant lui, elle lui tira la langue.

-« Heureusement que je vais la supporter que pendant ces cours cette peste verte parce que sinon... »

* * *

Mashiro: j'suis forte, hein? ^^ J't'ai même battu Kensei!

Kensei: coup de chance et comédie oui! (étudie une proposition d'échange de fukutaichô)

Les deux (se tournent -l'une en chibiey, l'autre en mode sourcils froncés- vers l'auteure, soudain passionnée par la vue à sa fenêtre) lacheuse... (se tournent vers les lecteurs) alors, vous en pensez quoi?


	8. Chapter 8

Mashiro: Yeah, enfin elle réécrit mes bêtises! (file refaire une bise à Keikoku sama) Merci ^^

Kensei:(râle) ouais, ben c'était pas une obligation!

* * *

5 heures! Et oui, ça faisait déjà 5 heures que Kensei était assis dans une salle de cinéma, avec pour voisine une sur-excitée à cheveux verts.

Bon, d'accord, il avait accepté -histoire d'éviter un meurtre avec préméditation d'au moins un siècle-... mais pour aller voir UN film, c'est à dire tout au plus 2 ou 3 heures dans la salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la salle qu'il s'était rendu compte que le cinéma passait l'intégral d'une des séries préférées de Mashiro. Et ça promettait d'être encore long...

- »Whaou, t'as vu Kensei comment y s'battent? Oh, et puis là! et... »

Oui, très très long, surtout avec les commentaires...

Attention, il ne faut pas croire que Kensei détestait les films de ce genre, rester assis sans rien faire pendant toute une journée ou Mashiro... mais il lui faut bien avouer que chacun des 3 lui tape légèrement sur le système, alors les 3 en même temps, c'était franchement l'enfer.

À la moitié du 4e film, il sortit de la salle en râlant, laissant son ex fukutaichô seule, pensant qu'elle ne remarquerait rien vu ses sautillements sur son siège et ses commentaires incessants. Il allait quitter le cinéma quand une petite voix toute triste l'en empêcha.

-« Ben, Kensei, tu te sauves déjà? »

L'ex taichô savait pertinemment que s'il tournait la tête, il allait tomber sur Mashiro avec des yeux de chien battu, qu'il allait lui râler dessus, ce qui allait la faire se rouler au sol en pleurnichant et il allait céder. Oui, la meilleure solution était encore de partir sans se retourner...dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas choisie...

Pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de céder, Mashiro l'arrêta.

-« J'comprends.. ça t'plait pas trop comme film... Promis, la prochaine fois, j'ferai attention à c'que tu veux. »

Surpris par la soudaine attitude de la jeune femme, Kensei la remercia. Soudain, Mashiro fila et revint avec 2 tickets.

-« J'nous ai pris des tickets pour l'dernier Kamen rider, la semaine prochaine. » S'expliqua elle en souriant après avoir vu le regard interrogatif de Kensei.

Celui ci sentit une veine palpiter sur son front et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un bon coup sur Mashiro, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle lui fit une bise.

-« T'inquiète, j'l'ai déjà vu 3 fois, on pourra s'occuper à autre chose. »Dit elle avec l'air le plus innocent du monde et un grand sourire, surtout en voyant les joues bien roses de son ex taichô.

* * *

Kensei: j'ai uniquement accepté pour qu'elle me fiche la paix! Non mais, qu'est c'que tu crois?

Kage ookami: et les joues roses? Mashiro avait raison, t'es un pervers, elle a jamais parlé de trucs qui les justifient^^

Kensei: c'est parce qu'il faisait chaud!

Kage ookami: seulement 23° aujourd'hui, dommage l'excuse marche plus ^^

Mashiro: Baka Kensei m'aime bien, baka Kensei m'aime bien! (sautille partout, surtout autour de son ex chef)

Kage ookami: (s'éloigne un peu du futur lieu de râlage, histoire de pouvoir parler tranquille) et vous savez ce que l'auteure aime bien? les reviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à mes reviewers ^^ (et à ma famille pour m'avoir involontairement filé l'idée)

* * *

Il avait beau savoir parfaitement vivre à la dure, il n'avait rien contre le fait que ses camarades d'infortune veuillent un minimum de confort, comme une chambre personnelle, et il fallait bien avouer que le verrou à sa porte lui avait plus d'une fois permis d'échapper à sa glu hyperactive d'ex subordonnée.

La dernière lubie de celle-ci était de transformer sa chambre, de changer papier peint, disposition et tout le tremblement, et cette fois, sans « Kenseeiii? Tu m'aiddeees? » ou regards de chiot à qui on vient de mettre un coup de pied. Elle avait tout choisi toute seule et rapporté, si on excluait un petit coup de main pour porter les choses les plus lourdes, sans rien demander à personne, avant de s'activer pendant 2 jours entiers.

Peu habitué à ne pas la voir ou l'entendre pendant un temps aussi long, Kensei avait décidé de jeter un œil à l'avancée des travaux. Deux secondes suffirent avant le premier soupir.

-« Ton papier peint se fait la malle... Tu l'as collé à l'eau ou quoi? » Dit l'ex taicho en préparant la colle adéquate et en continuant de noter l'étendue des dégâts. « Avec ça, ça devrait aller mieux.. mais essaye aussi de le mettre correctement. Vu d'ici, il a franchement l'air de travers. »

Devant la bonne volonté de Mashiro pour refaire sa chambre, et sa non pénibilité de ces derniers jours, Kensei décida de lui faire une démonstration, malgré cette drôle de voix qui tirait la sonnette d'alarme marquée « Mashiro ». Plus il y pensait et plus il était persuadé de s'être fait avoir...

-« T'es vraiment doué quand tu veux, Kensei! » Dit admirative la petite vizard, avant de filer en le laissant en plan. « J'ai aussi du parquet à poser si tu veux. Viens me retrouver quand t'auras tout fini.»

Le cri de rage qui suivit fit sortir Lisa de son manga pour se tourner vers Love.

-« En même temps, Mashiro qui se lance dans un projet, c'est quasiment toujours des ennuis pour lui... On avait bien dit qu'on pariait 3000 yen, non? »

* * *

Auteure: je me demande si je dois dévoiler à Kensei que Mashiro a ajouté un passage caché jusqu'à sa chambre à lui.. une review pour me dire si je dois?


End file.
